


不要和海盗做交易

by AnmiciusRay



Category: AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnmiciusRay/pseuds/AnmiciusRay





	不要和海盗做交易

“如你所见，和海盗做交易可不是什么容易的事情。”雷狮笑了笑，漂亮的紫色眸子一如既往的狡黠。

雷狮向来不会做什么不利于自己的交易，作为一个海盗，与海军有所来往是切切不可行的，他们是天生的敌人，命中注定的死对头，意外的相遇只会徒增不必要的斗争，但此刻眼前的这位身着海军装的男人却勾起了他的兴趣。

“我知道你没有昏过去，你最好睁开你的眼睛，先生，不然我可不能保证接下来会发生什么。”雷狮耸了耸肩，小巧的瑞士军刀在他的指尖转动，锐利的刀尖轻轻划过男人的脸颊，只要雷狮再一用力，那么他的脸上将会绽放出一朵艳丽的血花。

似乎是雷狮的威胁起了那么一点作用，男人闻声轻咳了一声，一双粗眉紧紧的绞在一起，他像是梦见了什么，泛白的嘴唇微张，小声的呢喃了几句，雷狮体贴的俯下身，将耳朵靠在他的旁边，却依旧听不清他的话语，只是让对方滚烫的鼻息染红了自己的耳尖。

雷狮蹲在他的旁边，修长的手指抓住对方的整齐的衣领，将它揪的凌乱，他拍了拍男人的脸颊，下手倒是不轻，清脆的巴掌声在房间里响起，不可否认，他的确带了点恶作剧的心理。

像是被拍够了，男人撇过头，深棕色的头发遮住了半张脸，挣扎着从地上坐起来，睁开了紧闭的双眼，雷狮挑眉靠近他，用刀背抬起男人的下巴，吹着口哨夸了一句漂亮。

上好的祖母绿镶在男人的脸上，眼底是波澜不惊的深潭，在看见拿着刀的海盗时泛起点点涟漪。他眨了眨眼，有些迷茫，随后吐出一口咸水，被雷狮皱着脸躲开。

“那么，”雷狮眯起眼睛，眼睛里的紫色被压成一条直线，他笑的灿烂，如同街道上捉弄人的邻家男孩，“让我听听，你想和我交易什么。”

“我是有名字的。”似乎是不满被海盗那般嘲笑，他反驳道。

“哦？那你说。”雷狮歪着头，白色的头巾偏在一旁，用手撑住自己的脸看向他。

“我叫安迷修。”

“安迷修？好名字，所以呢。”他又转了转小刀，将刀刃抵在安迷修的喉结上，“你想交易什么，安迷修——”他故意把尾音拖的很长，楞是把简单的音节读出了点情色的味道。

“情报，我需要海盗的情报。”安迷修向后移动了几分，被刀刃抵在脖子上的感觉可不好受。

“恩？情报？”

“我当然有，不过——”雷狮拽着安迷修的领子将人提起来，没有半点温柔的手法，甚至能说是非常粗暴。安迷修被他拖到床上，跌倒在柔软的床铺上，他挣扎了几下，却是无用功。

“和海盗做交易，总得付出点什么代价吧，是吧，安迷修？”绛紫色的眼睛弯成一道月牙，像是藏了整个星辰在里面，闪着点点星光。

海盗在安迷修不解的眼神下抬腿跨坐在他的腰上，银白的小刀在灯下闪着寒光，刀尖从他的衣领处慢慢滑下。

“真是漂亮的衣服。”雷狮说着，手下的小刀却没有停下的意思，锐利的刀刃划开蓝白的海军服，柔软的布料变的破碎不堪，甚至在他的身体上留下一条细小的刀痕，艳红的血珠像断了线的风筝一样颗颗落下，滴红了白色的床单。

“你做什么。”安迷修皱眉，奈何双手被死死的绑在身后，无法阻止身上人的恶劣行为。

“当然的收取代价，”雷狮哼了一声，反手将刀刃插在墙上，撕开安迷修的衣服，抚摸他锻炼有素的肌肉，“我可是不做亏本买卖的。”

雷狮俯下身，墨黑色的发丝拂过他的鼻尖，痒痒的。长着薄茧的指腹摩擦安迷修的脖颈，他对着安迷修的耳垂吹出一口热气，沙哑的声音犹如恶魔般低语：“用你的身体来做代价好了。”

语落，他吻上安迷修的嘴唇。如同野兽般的撕咬，没有半点温柔可言，雷狮的舌头强硬的钻进安迷修的嘴里，与他的舌头纠缠，安迷修推挤他，却被对方勾住狠狠的吸了一把，舌尖发麻的感觉令他难以抵抗海盗凶猛的进攻，来不及咽下的涎水从唇角落下，啧啧的亲吻声不绝于耳，令人脸红心跳。

肺部的最后一丝空气被海盗吸干，安迷修觉得自己晕乎乎的，混沌的大脑中浮现出无数个白色光点，然后纷纷破裂。临近死亡的窒息感攀上他的胸口，雷狮及时的离开了他的唇瓣，这才将他从死亡门前拉回来。

雷狮意犹未尽的舔了舔被吻的发红的嘴唇，紫色的眸子微微眯起，像是一只慵懒的黑猫。微凉的指尖抵在安迷修的唇前，抑制住他的话语，从喉间发出咯咯的笑声，他说：“怎么？没开过荤？”

安迷修没好气的哼哼了两声，撇过头不愿去看雷狮充满戏谑的眼睛。

雷狮抓起插在墙上的小刀，麻利的割断了绑在安迷修手上的绳索，随后把小刀丢在地上。他牵起安迷修的手掌，调皮的用手指去抠挖他的手心，引导安迷修的手去抚摸自己，低沉性感的烟酒嗓在安迷修耳边说道：“放心，我是个好老师，我会教会你的。”

他牵着安迷修的手放在自己的腰上，安迷修猛然翻身把作恶的海盗压在身下，他的衣服被海盗割的破碎，垂在两边将雷狮包围在其中。雷狮倒是不意外，甚至主动的伸出手揽住安迷修的脖子，他露出一个嚣张至极的笑容，刺眼的很。

“怎么，迫不及待的想和我做了吗？”海盗口中吐出的竟是些污言碎语，搅的安迷修心烦意乱。他看向那双撩人的紫眼，看见了倒映在其中的自己，只有他。安迷修皱眉，试图和狡猾的海盗提出其他条件：“权利，金钱，或者珠宝，更多的其他东西，我都能和你换取情报。”

雷狮眼神暗了暗，隐藏在黑暗中的狮子露出了自己的獠牙，咬住了自己的猎物。他的手指发狠的抓住安迷修的发根，迫使他仰起自己的头，露出脆弱的喉结，尖锐的虎牙咬上安迷修的脖子，令他忍不住痛呼，雷狮咬的狠，血液的铁锈味在嘴里散开，艳红的血沾在他的嘴角，为他添了几分妖冶。

雷狮用大拇指抹去唇边的血迹，又涂在安迷修的唇上，轻轻摩擦他的唇瓣，说：“权利，我曾经拥有，但是我亲手丢弃了它，我不知道该夸你聪明还是愚蠢，竟然让你觉得我会在乎金钱和珠宝，”安迷修拍开他的手，安静的听雷狮说下去，“我要你的人，你的身体，”雷狮戳了戳安迷修的左胸膛，他知道，那里有一个跳动的心，他说：“最好把这儿也给我，当然，我不介意用抢的，毕竟这是海盗一贯的生存法则。”

他要那颗心为他而跳动。

雷狮又一次吻上了安迷修，轻柔的，像是恋人般眷恋缠绵的热吻，这一次安迷修没有再拒绝他，他的手掌轻柔的托起雷狮的后脑，修长的手指穿插在墨黑色的发间，他舔了舔雷狮的唇瓣，仿佛尝到了淡淡的酒味，香甜又令人沉醉，安迷修擒住雷狮的舌头，邀请他共舞。

海盗先前的强势被吹的烟消云散，他捏起拳头敲打安迷修的肩膀，让安迷修放开他。如他所愿，安迷修放开了他，雷狮张着嘴微微喘气，嫣红的舌尖从吻的红肿嘴唇里伸出来，他的手指在安迷修的腹肌上打转，说：“怎么？想通了？想和我做了？你刚才不是还挺正经的吗？”

安迷修闭上眼睛，片刻，他再次睁开翠绿的双眼，俯视躺在身下的海盗，声音平淡：“这都是为了情报。”

雷狮呵了一声，却没有反驳他。

他张开手臂，让安迷修脱去他身上的衣物，雷狮穿的不多，外套的白色卫衣和里面的黑色紧身衣被脱下扔在床边，贴身的牛仔裤褪去了一半，和内裤一起悬挂在膝盖，却多了一份色情的意味。

安迷修垂眸，常年握剑的手抚上海盗白嫩的肌肤，雷狮的皮肤很白，轻轻磨蹭几下就已经泛上点点的红晕。他俯下头，滚烫的鼻息喷洒在敏感的樱粒上，激的雷狮挺了挺腰，却反将乳头推到安迷修的唇前。安迷修张嘴含住樱粒，他用牙齿轻咬舔舐，手也没闲着，将另一边的胸膛搓揉成各种形状，留下五指红痕，指甲抠挖细小的乳孔，仅是胸前被玩弄的快感就令雷狮呜的叫出声。

安迷修沿着海盗美好的腰线一路亲吻下去，留下晶莹的水渍，像是虔诚的教徒正在亲吻女神，温柔的，羽毛般轻柔的吻落在雷狮的腰腹上，在白皙的皮肤上留下一个个淡红的吻痕。

安迷修的手顺着海盗的人鱼线摸下，轻握住雷狮脆弱的性器。粉红的性器被粗粝的大手握住上下撸动，雷狮弓起窄瘦的腰身，被抚慰的快感像潮水般把雷狮淹没，他溺毙在情欲的海洋，却没有人把他拉上岸。安迷修的手法娴熟，让雷狮不禁怀疑之前亲吻时青涩的人到底是谁，但他现在却顾不了那么多，狡猾的海盗已经在安迷修的抚慰中迎来了高潮。

他呜咽的叫出安迷修的名字，光滑的背脊被温柔的手拍了拍，意外的给他带来了点安心的感觉。雷狮交代在安迷修的手里，白色的浊液射在他的小腹上，雷狮好看的脸上布满潮红，瑰丽的紫色眼睛蒙上一层水汽，目光涣散，还未在高潮中缓过神来，这副失神的模样落在安迷修眼里，倒是给他硬生生的看出了点可爱。

安迷修的指尖沾起雷狮射出的东西，涂抹在紧缩的穴口处，他的指尖破开娇嫩的肉壁，湿热的肉穴被手指撑开，雷狮紧张的抓住身下的床单，尖锐的指甲甚至有把床单抓破的迹象。穴内干涩紧致，精液的润滑起不到多大的作用，雷狮被手指戳的疼，忿忿的抬起腿去踢安迷修，安迷修头也不抬的张开手掌抓住他的脚踝，手指顺着光滑的大腿摸到雷狮的腰间，留下了淤青的指痕。

“忍着点。谁叫你那么紧的。”安迷修压着嗓子说道，夹着些情欲。

雷狮翻了个白眼，有些咬牙切齿的说：“这还怪我喽？”

穴内渐渐分泌出透明的肠液，和白色的精液混合在一起充当润滑剂，抽插的手指由一根增加到三根，粘稠的水声鞭打雷狮脆弱的耳膜，听的他耳根发红。

仅靠手指带来的快感已不能满足雷狮的需要，他伸出手揪住安迷修两边的鬓发，把安迷修疼出泪花，“别弄了，快进来。”雷狮收紧双腿，脚掌在安迷修背后磨蹭。

安迷修抽出手指，解开自己的裤链，雷狮偏过头，红透了的耳朵藏在黑色的发间。他可不准备看见安迷修那玩意是怎么跳出来进入自己的。

尽管前戏做的够足，真正进入时还是疼的雷狮嘴唇发白，指甲在安迷修的后背抓出几道血痕，安迷修拍着他的后背安慰他，吻去雷狮一颗颗掉出的眼泪，雷狮双眼紧闭，纤长的睫毛微微颤抖，像是蝴蝶扑闪的羽翼，沾着点点水珠。

海盗呜咽着哭泣着，修长的双腿圈住安迷修精瘦的腰，他扒着安迷修的手臂，声音颤抖的说可以了。

然后雷狮迎来了猛烈的进攻，安迷修的手指按住他的大腿根，从雷狮的身体中央进攻，硕大的性器在湿热的肉穴内不断抽插，带出一小段媚肉，又跟着性器缩回去，雷狮胡乱的抹去脸上的泪水，嘴唇蠕动，又将溢出的呻吟吞咽下去。

安迷修的汗水从额头滑落，滴在雷狮的脸上，雷狮伸出舌头舔去，咸咸的。他睁开眼睛，泪水模糊了雷狮的视线，但他仍伸出手帮安迷修撩起厚重的刘海，把棕色的湿发别在他的耳后。

他看见安迷修情迷意乱的脸，他在那双绿色的眼睛里看见了疯狂，沉默的狼终于释放出了他的野性。雷狮张狂的大笑，他挣扎着起身，汗津津的双手抱住安迷修的脖颈，他低喘着，在安迷修的耳边说道：“你不是说只是为了情报吗？现在又是做什么，你不会真的爱上我了吧？”

男性低沉沙哑的声音撩拨安迷修的理智，他沉默不语，把雷狮重新按进柔软的床铺，猛的把雷狮翻了个身，粗大的性器在肉壁内狠狠的碾过一圈，爽的雷狮倒吸一口冷气。

安迷修抓住雷狮的双手别在他的背后，限制住海盗的行动，下身依旧不知疲倦的撞击着，他说：“闭嘴。”

雷狮的乳头在床单上被摩擦的越加红肿，性器的铃口汩汩流出白色的液体，食髓知味的穴肉紧紧包裹住安迷修的性器，吸附着带给它们快乐的东西，雷狮身体颤抖，漂亮的蝴蝶骨被撞的不断耸动，他的喉咙发出嘶哑的吼叫，尖叫着哭泣着迎来高潮。

高潮的后穴把安迷修夹的一个激灵，差点一起交代了出来，他握住雷狮的胯骨，发狠的冲撞了几回，白皙的臀肉被撞的发红，但这并不能阻止安迷修的暴行，他吼叫，俯下身亲吻雷狮的后颈。滚烫的精液射在穴心，烫的雷狮咒骂安迷修混蛋。

安迷修从雷狮的身体里退出来，被肏开的穴口暂时还无法合拢，射在深处的精液也随着雷狮的翻身而流出来，和他射在床单上的混在一起。

淫靡又色情的场景冲击安迷修的视觉感官，疲软的性器又有了抬头的迹象，他只得闭上眼睛，把脑中的念想压在心底。

雷狮翻身坐起来，毫无在乎的倒在安迷修的怀里，安迷修手忙脚乱的接住他，让雷狮靠在他的肩膀上。

半晌，安迷修打破了寂静：“交易已经完了，你应该把情报给我。”

雷狮听着他的话，哼哼唧唧的点了点头，一骨碌的滚到床头，拉开木质的床柜，将一个信封放在安迷修的手里。

“你要的东西。”他眨了眨眼，露出一个灿烂的笑容。

收拾完后，安迷修穿上了雷狮给他准备的衣服，走下了豪华的海盗船。他抬起头，看着站在船头的海盗缓缓远去，白色的头巾张狂的随风飘动，亦如雷狮本人一样自由。

“妈的。”安迷修咒骂出声，他不可置信的拆开信件，里面什么都没有，只有海盗的嚣张的留言。

愚蠢又自负的人。

安迷修黑着脸把泛黄的纸张揉成一团，砸进平静的水里，他张开手，手掌里躺着一个金黄的星星。

下一次他一定不会放过狡猾的海盗，绝对。


End file.
